


Stained lips

by violetlilacs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Español, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Shy Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetlilacs/pseuds/violetlilacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y Louis es verdaderamente feliz. Porque, por primera vez, sabe qué es lo que quiere y es un niño muy dulce con rizos castaños y ojos verdes que siempre besa sus labios cuando están manchados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stained lips

# 

“¿Entonces, voy a pedir los cafés?”

Louis asiente a Zayn, quien se levanta y se dirige a la barra de aquel restaurante, que es más como una pequeña y acogedora cafetería.

Las paredes son más beiges que blancas, con marcos marrones y negros. Las mesas son cuadradas y blancas también. Y hay unos grandes sofás verdes y marrones un poco escondidos al fondo que parece ser muy cómodos. Es un bonito lugar. Tiene un ambiente dulce y encantador y el olor a café hace relajar todo en  él.

“Ya estoy aquí” dice sonriendo Zayn. Louis medio sonríe y asiente en reconocimiento.

Zayn le entrega el café, y bebe del suyo también.

Louis no dijo como quería el café, por lo que no sabe que le ha traído Zayn. Aunque él no es una persona exigente. No le importa como sea, si tiene leche o azúcar, o si es sólo café negro. Eso está bien con él.

Esto es como una pequeña comparación que definiría un poco su vida. Si descubre algo que le agrada, intenta no ser demasiado exigente con lo que pueda conseguir de eso.

Con Zayn pasa lo mismo. Él es su amigo, pero no pide que lo entienda completamente, sin embargo. Sólo es feliz de que quiera seguir siendo su amigo, teniendo en cuenta lo extraño y dolorosamente tímido que es él. Y todo lo que hay detrás de eso.

“Así que, ¿qué tal está, te gusta?” Zayn pregunta, inclina un poco la cabeza y Louis asiente y sonríe hacia él.

“Sí” dice en voz baja.

Él, normalmente usa pocas palabras. Porque no tiene a mucha gente con la que hablar, y se ha acostumbrado a eso, además de que nunca lo ha encontrado tan necesario. Louis sólo habla con Zayn. Y por lo general, no suele ser mucho.

“Me alegro”

Zayn no lo culpó en ningún momento por ser insociable, o desagradable, como algunas otras personas dijeron. Él también es una persona tranquila como Louis y ambos se llevan bien por eso, porque congenian, Louis cree.

Louis asiente de nuevo y señala el café que Zayn sostiene en sus manos, queriendo saber lo mismo acerca de su amigo.

“Ah, también está bueno” dice Zayn, mirando la taza de café “Tienen buenas cosas aquí, ¿verdad, Lou?” Louis sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

“Sí” bebe otro sorbo de café y se concentra en cómo el vapor humedece un poco su nariz y hace cosquillas.

Zayn sonríe y termina su café lentamente con él.

Cuando termina, se acerca de nuevo a la barra y vuelve después con una magdalena o algo parecido de color marrón y deforme en sus manos.

“¿Quieres probar?” pregunta Zayn, dejando la magdalena en la mesa y atendiendo al móvil que empezó a vibrar en su chaqueta.

Louis sacudió la cabeza y miró a otro lugar. Louis sabe que mirar fijamente a una persona mientras habla con otra era de mala educación. Y él era una persona educada.

En lugar de eso, se entretuvo mirando a la gente ajena a él. Eran, sobre todo familias o pequeños grupos de amigos. A esta hora de la tarde, el lugar estaba relativamente tranquilo. Louis se entretiene haciendo esto, mirando simplemente. Siempre le gustó.

Louis es consciente de cómo Zayn intenta y fracasa hablar con la boca llena de aquel pastel de chocolate y se ríe un poco de él. Zayn le tira el envoltorio a la cara y sigue hablando por el teléfono.

En una de las mesas, hay un grupo de chicas de más o menos su edad, dos son morenas y una rubia, el cree que podrían ser bonitas. Zayn diría que lo son, seguramente.

Pero Louis no ve nada en ellas. Nunca lo hizo. Él sabe cuando una persona es atractiva. Pero siempre encontró a los hombres más atractivos que las mujeres.

Zayn, por ejemplo, es muy atractivo, pero nunca lo consideró más que un amigo. Y eso estaba bien, porque si no fuera así, sería extraño.

Louis se da cuenta de que ha estado demasiado tiempo mirando a la mesa donde están esas chicas, porque una de ellas se sonroja y ríe nerviosamente.

Louis aparta la mirada incómodo y se topa con otra figura, que está frente a su mesa ahora.

Un chico alto, con pantalones ajustados negros, debajo de un delantal y con un suéter marrón algo grande, lo está mirando fijamente.

Tiene una sonrisa en sus labios. Louis se estremece un poco tal vez demasiado. Aquel chico era, posiblemente la persona más, más, más atractiva que había visto en su maldita existencia.

El chico tenía rizos marrones, y hoyuelos ¿Quién podía verse tan ardiente con hoyuelos?

“Hola” su voz es profunda y lenta y ha paralizado un poco a Louis.

Louis asiente y espera a que el chico diga lo que tenga que decir y pueda irse. Porque, honestamente, Louis no sabe cuánto tiempo aguantará manteniendo la respiración.

_Tranquilízate, Louis._

_Venga, hazlo. Mierda, Louis. Louis di algo. DI ALGO._

Louis siente como su labio tiembla un poco y lo muerde. Sabe que si no tiene cuidado, podría empezar a sangrar pronto, y no quiere eso.

“Soy Harry” vuelve a decir. Y Louis asiente de nuevo.

Louis nota como  _Harry_  tiene un bloc de notas en su mano, por lo que debe ser el camarero, o si no, él se ve realmente estúpido con un delantal puesto.

Zayn ha colgado la llamada y ve como Louis irradia tensión y nerviosismo, entonces se gira y se encuentra con el camarero de la barra.

“Oh, qué bien Lou, ¿ya has pedido la cuenta? ¿No quieres nada más?” Zayn está sacando billetes arrugados de su bolsillo y Louis sigue petrificado mirando a Harry.

“No” dice y nota como Harry se mueve un poco en su lugar, mirando de vuelta hacia él.

Louis también nota como sus ojos son verdes, verdes oscuro profundo. Y cree que son geniales. Louis quiere pasar todo el día mirando esos ojos.

“Está bien” dice Zayn “¿Cuánto es esto?” señala los envoltorios de la magdalena y las tazas vacías.

“Eso será cuatro con sesenta” dice Harry, sin dejar de mirar hacia Louis.

Zayn le entrega un billete y mira a Louis también. “¿Qué dices Louis, nos vamos ya?” dice suavemente. Louis asiente y se prepara para levantarse. Cuando lo hace, se da cuenta de cómo Harry no se aparta para que tenga más espacio. Lo que es algo raro.

Harry está frunciendo levemente el ceño a Zayn, quien está un poco ajeno a eso, mirando su móvil. No es hasta que Louis habla, cuando Harry gira hacia él, dándole toda su atención.

“Gracias” Louis dice en voz alta, y clara, cuando ambos están cara a cara y Louis puede darse cuenta de que Harry en realidad es muy alto. Diez centímetros más que él, seguramente.

Zayn abre un poco los ojos de la sorpresa de Louis hablando tan firmemente y lo llena de orgullo y alegría, a la vez que un poco de desconcierto.

Harry sonríe ampliamente a Louis y los despide, diciendo que fue un placer y que espera volver a verlos. Aunque esa última parte sólo fue para Louis.

 ––– 

La siguiente vez que Louis va a aquella cafetería, encuentra un lugar en seguida. Una pequeña mesa pegada a la ventana que da vistas a la calle, llena de nieve y los coches de un lugar a otro.

Harry está ahí antes de que pueda verlo.

“Hola Louis” dice, y es todo calidez en su voz “Me alegro de verte” Harry mueve un poco su gorro azul cuando se rasca la nuca torpemente con los dedos.

Louis sonríe tímidamente y asiente hacia él en reconocimiento.

“Yo también me alegro de verte” dice, esa posiblemente fue la vez que más palabras usó ese día, porque hoy no vio a Zayn y no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con nadie más.

La cara de Harry se ilumina un poco y sonríe de vuelta.

“Entonces, ¿qué tomará mi cliente favorito hoy?”

Louis abre la boca, pero luego la cierra abruptamente cuando analiza las palabras de Harry. Intenta hablar pero no consigue nada más que pequeños tartamudeos.

Louis se sonroja furiosamente y mira hacia sus manos. Él no sabe cómo responder a algo así, nunca supo hacerlo. Louis espera no parecer muy raro en estos momentos.

“Oye, Louis, era un broma” Harry sonríe, y se agacha para apretar un poco su hombro. Louis tiembla cuando lo hace pero sonríe de todas maneras.

“Uh… yo – yo realmente no sé que quiero tomar. Zayn suele pedir esas cosas por mí” murmura.

Harry frunce el ceño cuando el nombre de Zayn sale de sus labios, como si fuera un herpes viral en vez de un nombre, realmente.

“¿Él es… tu novio, o algo como eso?” pregunta. Louis cierra los ojos fuertemente y mira a otro lugar, algo incomodo que Harry lo viera sonrojar.

 “Louis, perdóname, lo siento. Está bien si lo es. Sólo era curiosidad” Harry ahora está sentado en el banco, al lado de Louis.

Él le sonríe y niega con la cabeza. “No, no es para nada mi… um, mi novio” vuelve a abrir sus ojos, y mira hacia Harry “Él es mi mejor amigo. Desde que somos unos bebés, sólo eso.”

Harry asiente y sonríe hacia Louis. Es una sonrisa genuina y a Louis le gustaría saber a qué sabe besar a Harry mientras sonríe así.

“Él sólo pide por mí en cosas como estas. Yo no tengo… una preferencia con la comida o el café. Todo me gusta, así que…”

Harry asiente, con una sonrisa desconcertada, pero lo hace. “Entonces, ¿elijo algo por ti?” murmura y Louis no es capaz de dejar de temblar todavía.

Él asiente y ve desaparecer a Harry en dirección a la barra.

 ––– 

La siguiente vez que Louis va a la cafetería, es un jueves y son las seis de la tarde. Por lo que en realidad no hay mucha gente.

Cuando entra, no ve a Harry inmediatamente, así que decide sentarse en la barra de madera oscura y esperar por él.

No sabe si realmente va a encontrarlo, pero echa de menos hablar tanto como lo hace cuando está con Harry. Y sabe que si no encuentra a Harry hoy, volverá mañana.

“Louis” La voz profunda de Harry suena a sus espaldas, él se gira en el taburete y su nariz casi roza con las clavículas de Harry.

Oh, woah. Muy cerca.

“Hola” murmura y se intenta apartar pero no tiene mucho espacio tampoco detrás, así que se queda como está.

“Me alegro de verte, Lou” sonríe Harry y finalmente se aparta un poco de Louis.

“No hay mucha gente hoy” comenta después de un rato, mirando a las pocas personas sentadas en mesas individuales al azar.

Harry sonríe y suspira cansado “Esto se acaba de calmar hace nada. Ha sido un infierno” Louis ríe abruptamente pero tapa su sonrisa con la manga de su jersey cuando lo nota.

Harry sonríe cariñosamente y se acerca de nuevo hacia Louis, y aleja la mano envuelta en algodón de Louis fuera de su cara. “No hagas eso, me gusta oírte reír” su mano se queda suspendida sobre la de Louis y tampoco la aparta. En vez de eso, Harry empieza a acariciar con su pulgar los nudillos de Louis.

Louis se estremece y aparta la mano rápidamente, llevándola a su pelo o a cualquier parte.

Harry tiene una de esas sonrisas torcidas que hace que Louis quiera tirarse algo ardiendo sobre su piel, mientras se va detrás de la barra.

“¿Tienes hambre?” pregunta, dándole la espalda mientras saca dos tazas y vierte chocolate fundido en ellas.

Louis asiente cuando Harry gira hacia él por una respuesta. Harry se ha acostumbrado a las pocas palabras de Louis.

Harry pone las dos tazas sobre la madera casi negra, y Louis toma un sorbo de la suya, cuando deja la taza de nuevo, nota como hay humedad que en realidad se siente algo caliente sobre sus labios.

Harry ríe y coge una servilleta, hace señas para que Louis acerque su boca y pueda limpiarle. Louis acepta, un poco distraído, intentando dejar la taza sin manchar nada más.

Cuando Louis flexiona los labios hacia Harry para que pueda limpiarlos, Harry se acerca, inclinándose sobre la barra. Los dedos de Harry tocan su mejilla y como que Louis se desvanece momentáneamente, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de eso.

Pero no es papel áspero lo que siente sobre sus labios, sino algo suave y húmedo, que atrapan un poco los labios de Louis.

Louis abre los ojos, y se encuentra con que Harry está besándolo, o limpiando sus labios, o lo que sea, pero está presionando sus malditos labios contra sus malditos labios… y…, y…, ¡maldita sea!

Louis se aparta rápidamente y ve entre asombrado y sobrecogido como Harry abre sus ojos y lo mira confuso.

“Te estaba limpiando, Lou” se queja Harry.

“¿Con tus labios?” pregunta incrédulo.

Harry asiente “Sí”

“¿Qué pasó con las servilletas?” dice, señalando las servilletas todas esparcidas sobre la barra a un lado.

Harry se encoge de hombros sin dejar de mirar a Louis. “Prefería hacerlo de esta manera” se detiene, y evalúa un poco la reacción de Louis.

Louis sólo se queda ahí y no hace nada. “Ah” responde.

Harry hace un gesto impaciente hacia él y coge algo de nata con una cuchara de su taza y antes de que lo sepa, ha vuelto a manchar la boca de Louis.

“Pero, ¿qué demo–?” Louis exalta pero es interrumpido por la servilleta que Harry coloca sobre sus labios pegajosos por la crema.

La sensación no es la misma, ni de cerca. Ahora, su piel se irrita un poco por el contacto del material áspero.

“Puaj” se queja, y lame sus labios, después los limpia con su manga. “Gracias por pensar en las servilletas esta vez” ironiza y Harry ríe profundo.

“Era sólo para probar mi punto de que limpiarte a mi manera es mejor” dice Harry.

Y Louis cierra la boca porque no sabe que decir a eso excepto que Harry tiene razón, pero que prefiere no ser atacado de nuevo por cosas pegajosas nunca más.

___

Han pasado varias semanas, y la rutina es un poco como lo anterior. Louis yendo a la cafetería de Harry, hablando con él y a veces pasando demasiado tiempo del que deberían, ignorando a otras personas. A Louis no puede impórtale menos los clientes descontentos, porque él está con su Harry.

Aunque después Harry tenga que irse por unos minutos para atender a la gente para poder volver con Louis.

Louis ha estado disfrutando de esta rutina, en realidad. Se despierta y todo es un poco mejor porque él va a ver a Harry hoy. Él sólo tiene miedo de que esto pueda acabar en algún momento.

 ___

Es domingo, y la cafetería ese día cierra muy temprano. Pero es suficiente para que Louis llegue a tiempo para ver a Harry cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose fuera.

“Hola Harry” sonríe hacia la espalda de Harry.

“Louis” Harry dice y se gira hacia él, luego lo sonríe. “Uh, bueno, acabo de cerrar pero podemos volver a entrar, si quieres…” Harry encarna ambas cejas, esperando por la respuesta de Louis.

Louis sonríe tímidamente pero asiente, entonces se acerca a la puerta y espera a que Harry la abra de nuevo.

“¿A qué hora cierras los domingos?” pregunta en voz baja y luego carraspea por el frío en su garganta.

“A las cinco. Los sábados a las seis. En realidad, no estoy seguro” Harry se encoge de hombros y se hace a un lado para que Louis pueda pasar. “Cuando la gente deja de venir, más o menos. Los domingos son días muertos” ríe un poco.

Louis asiente y sonríe, un poco distraído mirando el lugar vacío y oscuro. Harry posa una mano en la parte baja de su espalda y lo lleva con él hacia la barra.

Cuando Harry enciende las luces, se vuelve a sentar al lado de Louis en un taburete.

“Entonces, ¿hoy te voy a tener para mí solo?” bromea Louis y Harry ríe nerviosamente.

“Por supuesto. Podrás hacer lo que quieras conmigo” devuelve Harry, mientras se levanta y prepara dos tazas de té.

Louis se sonroja y baja la mirada a su regazo para que su rubor no sea visible. Harry sólo puede sonreír tiernamente hacia él cuando lo ve.

“¿Te gusta el negro?” pregunta Harry señalando el agua caliente con un par de bolsitas de té al lado.

Louis asiente. “Negro está bien, Harry, gracias” sonríe.

Harry sonríe de nuevo y se vuelve a sentar a su lado, con ambas tazas en las manos, y le entrega una a Louis.

“¿Sabes? No eres cómo yo creía” Dice Harry en voz baja, tomando sorbos de té a la vez que Louis.

Louis frunce el ceño levemente y deja la taza sobre la madera a su lado “Y, ¿cómo pensabas que era?” pregunta.

Harry deja también la taza y se fija en los ojos de Louis. No por nada en especial. Sólo porque se da cuenta de que son realmente bonitos y le encanta mirarlos todo el tiempo.

“Bueno, yo–  la primera vez que te vi…” Harry duda y mira de nuevo hacia él “Oh, Louis, tú sólo–  brillabas. Sobresalías entre todos. Siempre lo haces” Harry sonríe y niega con la cabeza. “Cuando te conocí, supe que eras todo lo que siempre quise” se ríe nerviosamente “Sólo que…” su voz se apaga, y mira un punto fijo en la pared detrás de Louis “Yo, sólo no esperaba enamorarme tan pronto.” Niega y ríe de nuevo, incapaz de mirar a Louis.

Los ojos de Louis se abren cuando entiende, y es una especie de asombro que, se siente como  burbujas estallando dentro de ti. Algo así.

Louis tiene una mano sobre el hombro de Harry y aprieta un poco. Harry levanta la mirada hacia él y sonríe débilmente.

Louis se inclina un poco y presiona los labios sobre los de Harry durante un segundo. Pero es un segundo perfecto.

Harry abre la boca por asombro y sus ojos brillan cuando mira hacia Louis esta vez.

“Me has besado” susurra.

“Sí” responde y Harry asiente. Después sonríe.

“Más” pide Harry, abrazando con sus manos, las caderas de Louis, acercándolo más a su cuerpo rápidamente, como temiendo que se escape de sus dedos.

Louis sonríe y muerde su labio inferior para evitar reír y besa más fuerte en el mismo lugar.

“Otra vez” vuelve a decir y Louis ríe profundamente, pero lo hace, cuando se va a acercar para otro beso, Harry atrapa sus labios con los suyos rápidamente, no dejando escapar a Louis esta vez.

Harry es bueno besando, son movimientos firmes pero dulces y también apasionados. Y es increíble que se puedan mezclar todas esas cosas en un beso y que, sin embrago, se sienta tan bien.

Louis se separa un poco de los labios de Harry, por aire, y Harry sonríe con suficiencia al ver las respiraciones pesadas y largas de Louis por el beso.

“Me gustan tus besos” dice Louis y roza su nariz con la de Harry. Harry sonríe y también roza su nariz con la de Louis en respuesta.

“¿Más que mis besos de limpieza de labios?” pregunta, cuando abraza a Louis.

“Sí” Dice, pero sabe que ha dudado. Esos besos también le gustan bastante.

Harry ríe y abraza más fuerte a Louis y besa su cuello, pero no dura mucho porque no consigue dejar de sonreír.

____

Los días pasan, y Louis sigue yendo a la cafetería, y ahora, ayuda de vez en cuando a Harry cuando está ocupado, y cuando la tienda está cerrada. Y después de unas semanas, consigue un trabajo ahí para pasar más tiempo con Harry, y él solo desea levantarse para volver a la cama, junto con Harry, en su apartamento.

Y Louis es verdaderamente feliz. Y él realmente no quiere dejar ir esto. Porque, por primera vez, sabe qué es lo que quiere y es un niño muy dulce con rizos castaños y ojos verdes que siempre besa sus labios cuando están manchados.

 


End file.
